


Just Us

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Series: The Great Lion [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele sempre a observara, ele sempre se sentira louco por e depois do que eles pensaram, depois de todos os problemas, eles só tinham um ao outro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Investigação](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035886) by [ChibiPhantomKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune), [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia). 



> Agradecimentos à MistCounttess, sem ela não teria coragem de começar isso

E já haviam se passado meses, mas o tempo realmente não curava, não apagava, não é? Talvez deixasse a dor um pouquinho mais distante, mas nem o grande mestre do tempo conseguiria apagar aquilo.

 

Teoricamente ele deveria saber lidar com essas coisas, afinal seu trabalho _era_ aquilo,  mas isso não era trabalho, não era “só mais uma morte”, dessa vez era diferente. E era tão diferente que isso tinha lhes afetado mais do que imaginara ser possível... Ou talvez ele só tivesse pensado que eles poderiam seguir em frente sem tantas dificuldades, afinal todos eram mafiosos, todos poderiam morrer cedo ou tarde.

 

\- Mas isso foi cedo demais.

 

E de um modo horrível demais. Até hoje, não havia corpos, e eles nem puderam fazer justiça com as próprias mãos... Mas era hora de seguir em frente, e agora era mesmo hora de ir, ele estava atrasado.

 

Ela tinha uma rotina, e o albino sabia qual era. Antes daquilo a mulher tinha tido outra rotina, completamente diferente, e ele também a tinha conhecido, por mais que, na época, soubesse que não devesse, soubesse que só geraria intrigas e conflitos caso continuasse a insistir em ficar perto da ruiva, mas mesmo distante ele não a tirara de pensamentos, ainda que se esforçasse para isso.

 

Às vezes Silva se sentia um pouco culpado, pensava se não estaria se aproveitando dela, afinal ela ficara tão frágil depois de tudo que talvez só tivesse lhe aceitado por precisar de alguém para se apoiar... Mas ele não tinha intenção nenhuma de se aproveitar dela, pelo contrário, ele estava ali para protegê-la, apoiá-la naquela dor que ele conhecia tão bem, apesar da dor dela ser um pouco mais profunda.

 

Fincou as unhas nas próprias palmas das mãos ao fechar os punhos, sentindo o sangue escorrer devido às unhas afiadas. Ele não pudera protegê-la, não pudera matar aquele desgraçado, e ainda por cima aquele filho da mãe a usara... A deixara em um estado lastimável, não fisicamente, claro, mas sentia o peito doer a cada vez que ela chorava, que ela se lembrava da noite em questão, que ela dizia que tinha sangue escorrendo em suas mãos.

 

Essa dor ele não conseguia entender, para ele nadar em sangue era comum, para ela, era uma atrocidade... Era incrível que aceitasse que ele, como o monstro que era, a consolasse, mas era o que fazia.

 

Agora, por exemplo, como estava atrasado, talvez Mito já estivesse saindo do cemitério. Era o dia da visita. Sim, porque tinha os dias e as horas da visita, e ele sabia quando eram porque normalmente a acompanhava, ou a encontrava lá. Normalmente eram depois das sessões. Ela começara a ir a um psicólogo depois de tudo, a própria polícia recomendara o acompanhamento e Mito não tinha condições de recusar, mesmo depois de tanto tempo a mulher não deixou de ir à uma única sessão. Ele achava que ela tinha medo de enlouquecer, caso o fizesse.

 

Entrou correndo no cemitério e só diminuiu o ritmo quando a viu agachada perante a lápide.

 

\- Perdoe-me a demora.

 

Ela sorriu de leve, acariciando a pedra fria.

 

\- Tudo bem, eu sabia que viria. – Levantou-se, virando-se para ele e vendo o buquê que trouxera. O albino se aproximou, ajoelhando-se perante a lápide e depositando o buquê antes de fazer uma pequena prece. Ela só voltou a falar quando ele se levantou. – Sabe que não precisa vir.

 

\- Não faltaria. – Os olhos azuis se fixavam no pequeno espaço, pequeno também porque não havia um caixão. A única coisa que puderam enterrar, que puderam velar, fora os olhos naquele pote. Aquela lembrança parecia tão irreal. – É o que tenho de mais próximo para meus filhos.

 

\- Oh...

 

A mulher abaixou os olhos ao ouvi-lo, porque era verdade. Ela conseguira aquela “lembrança” de Gon, mas dos filhos de Silva nada sobrara, provavelmente o túmulo do sobrinho era a coisa mais próxima que ele tinha de um memorial para os filhos. Por um momento sentiu-se culpada por não ter percebido isso antes, mas então sentiu o peso daquela mão morena de unhas longas em seu ombro e virou o rosto, encontrando a expressão serena dele, os olhos compreensivos, então sorriu, sentindo-se mais leve, ele não a culpava, não tinha o que culpar.

 

\- Venha, vou leva-la para casa.

 

A guiou até o carro, sabia que a mulher não gostava de dirigir, na verdade, ultimamente ela parecia evitar fazer qualquer coisa que botasse a vida dos outros em perigo, ele achava saber porque, mas não queria tocar no assunto.

 

Deixou-a em casa e a acompanhou até lá dentro, era parte da rotina. Eles se encontravam, ele dava uma carona, lanchavam juntos e ele se permitia ouvi-la, as conversas variavam, às vezes ela precisava desabafar, as vezes ela só comentava coisas engraçadas que haviam ocorrido, ou falava sobre o que tinha feito, ele gostava desses momentos porque a via sorrir, era incrível saber que ela ainda conseguia sorrir depois de tudo.

 

Hoje era uma dessas vezes, ele se perdia nos sorrisos dela, nos olhinhos que pareciam querer recuperar o brilho, por mais que estivessem exaustos. Estavam sentados na cozinha modificada, porque ela reformara tudo depois do assassinato, não queria se lembrar, mas tinha horas ainda em que ela parava e olhava fixamente para o lugar onde certa vez estivera o corpo sem vida do ruivo, era nessas horas que ele tinha medo dela ser frágil demais, no entanto ela vinha demonstrando exatamente o contrário em todo esse tempo.

 

Ela fora forte para aguentar tudo aquilo, para suportar a presença dele, para cuidar da mãe que ainda morava ali e agora tinha a saúde frágil pela idade, ela fora forte para querer continuar vivendo e tentar ver alegria mesmo nas coisas pequenas. “Porque o Gon não gostaria de me ver triste”, ela dizia. “Nem eu”, o Zoaldieck respondia e ela ficava tão sem graça nessas horas...

 

Falava de algum acontecimento, algo bom que os primos haviam lhe contado, quando ele tocou sua mão que estava em cima da mesa, acariciando-a com o polegar. Sabia que tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto encarava a ruiva, e os olhos azuis brilhavam ao observá-la, ao vê-la corar.

 

\- Fica mais bonita a cada dia.

 

Porque ele de repente tinha se distraído e era nisso que pensava. Mito abaixou os olhos, tímida, e recolheu a mão, depressa, como se estivesse constrangida, por um momento ele não entendeu o porquê.

 

\- Já conversamos sobre isso, Silva. Você tem sua família, já perdemos muito coisa para arriscarmos mais.

 

Ou para que ele arriscasse mais, ela queria dizer. Só não sabia que ele sequer precisara arriscar para perder... Estranhamente ele não sentia tanta falta assim, sentia quase... Um alívio.

 

\- Kikyou me deixou, Mito. – Ele disse, sem na verdade pensar antes de falar, o que era raro para um assassino que deveria ser metódico.

 

A mulher fora embora já havia algum tempo, quase um mês, ele não mencionara nada por muitos motivos. Primeiramente, era ruim para sua imagem, se até a mulher o deixara, que tipo de fraco ele era? Não era nada oficial, Kikyou não colocaria as famílias em perigo desse jeito, ela simplesmente estava morando em outro lugar agora e... Bem, deixara bem claro que não queria mais vê-lo. Em segundo, porque vivia inseguro de se aproveitar dos sentimentos da ruiva, tinha medo de comentar aquilo e gerar algum tipo de pena, culpa, ou qualquer coisa que a fizesse querer compensá-lo. Na verdade se parasse para pensar, teria se arrependido de deixar aquilo escapar nesse momento, mas ele não olhava para trás, não se arrependia, arrependimentos nunca serviam de nada.

 

Por que ela fora embora? Se perguntara isso várias vezes antes de realmente admitir que fora sua falha com os garotos. Kikyou já era estressada antes, perder os dois filhos também a destroçara, ficara mais irritadiça, triste, e talvez o albino não tivesse tido capacidade para consolar as duas mulheres... Não, ele não tivera interesse de consolar sua esposa, admitia isso, os olhos já haviam se voltado para a ruiva que perdera o sorriso inocente e doce no meio daquilo tudo. O fato de sentir os olhos de Kikyou lhe culpando toda vez que se aproximava dela também não ajudava. Fraco, eles diziam. Riu amargo. Ela o chamara assim e ele não teve coragem de desdizê-la, porque era verdade. Ele tinha sido um fraco. Se Illumi tivesse ido para matar, aquilo não teria acontecido, mas ele queria os corpos, ele queria o luto... Ele fora um tolo.

 

Arrependimentos não levavam a nada... Por isso não se arrependia, ou se convencera de que não o fazia, houve uma hora em que os dois chegaram ao seu limite. Os gritos de Kikyou eram ouvidos pela casa inteira, ele não gritava, ele nunca gritava, mas falava forte, retrucava, brigava... Ele não se lembrava de terem tido outra briga assim, chegaram a assustar Kalluto. Zeno tivera que apartá-los e impedir que Illumi tomasse partido da mãe. Dias depois a mulher fora embora, porque ela não suportava se lembrar de que, não fosse a fraqueza do marido, ela ainda teria seus anjinhos, porque ela não suportava o fato dele negar a perda, ou fingir que não fora nada demais, ela entendia seus motivos, mas não suportava aquilo, porque ela não aceitava o fato de não poderem sequer se banhar com o sangue do desgraçado que fizera tal crueldade com aqueles que tanto amara. E obviamente a culpa era sua.

 

Ela saíra, se mudara para alguma das outras propriedades dos Zoaldieck, tecnicamente, ainda eram casados. Illumi e Kalluto vinham por vezes e passavam a semana, mas a preferência pela mãe era óbvia, mesmo no mais velho, que quase não possuía expressão. Não podia culpa-lo.

 

\- Oh, Silva, era disso que eu estava falando! Pobre Kikyou, ela... Ela sabe que nós não temos... – A mulher parecia se sentir tão culpada, ele sabia que não devia mencionar isso tão cedo, mas agora era tarde.

 

\- Não foi por isso, Mito. Ela... – Como podia explicar aquilo para era? Toda a burocracia misturada aos problemas da família? – A morte dos meninos foi muito forte para ela. Achamos que seria melhor assim. – Era melhor uma mentira que não a envolvesse naquele mundo de trevas. Maldição, do que estava falando? Só de estar ali, já a trazia para esse mundo! Era um egoísta, era um filho da puta egoísta.

 

\- Então... Eu não sabia... – Ela parecia meio perdida com a informação. – Você... Deve estar tão sozinho. – Porque a ruiva sabia que, por mais que o leão parecesse grande e forte, e independente do que ele fazia, ele também fora afetado por aquilo, ela vira a dor em seus olhos e continuava a vê-la toda vez que o assunto voltava à tona.  – Sinto muito.

 

\- Não sinta. – Ele se levantou, aproximando-se dela e tomando-lhe as mãos, puxando-a para si.

 

Porque na verdade ele não sentia muito. Era cruel dizer que aquilo facilitara as coisas? Que ele se sentira aliviado? Porque sentira. Porque há muito tempo ele queria poder abraçar a ruiva dos olhos grandes e dizer que lhe amava e ao mesmo tempo ele não podia, porque ela nunca aceitaria ser apenas uma amante e nem ele a queria assim. Porque ele magoaria toda a família, e botaria muitas coisas em risco, mas agora... Agora que a própria Kikyou tinha decidido que nada mais queria ter haver com ele, nada o impedia.

 

\- Estou livre, Mito. – Ela ia reclamar, ela ia lhe passar algum sermão, teve certeza disso ao ver sua expressão, mas a envolveu pela cintura e ela corou. – Estou livre para te dizer isso. – Fez uma pausa, como se conseguindo a coragem, ou tentando se esquecer de quem era. - Eu te amo, Mito. Te amo. – Sussurrou-lhe aos ouvidos.

 

\- Silva, eu... – Ela tinha que negar, ele não devia fazer aquilo, ela não devia fazer aquilo, mas o coração batia tão rápido, ele estava ali, a abraçava daquele modo protetor e seus olhos... Seus olhos brilhavam de forma verdadeira ao dizer aquilo. – Eu te amo. – Sussurrou, quase envergonhada, ela não deveria fazer isso, mas oh, merda, pelo menos uma vez ela não poderia agarrar a chance de tentar viver de novo?!

 

Então fechou os olhos, se sentindo envolver por seus braços protetores, desde o que acontecera com Gon não se sentia segura assim em nenhum outro lugar, então os lábios dele a envolveram e ela se permitiu esquecer por um momento o que ele fazia, o que haviam passado, as relações que ele tinha.

 

E podia não ser fácil, com certeza não era, mas assim que ele entrava naquela casa, deixava a máfia porta afora e eram apenas eles dois. Porque eles ainda sofriam por todos aqueles traumas e se apoiavam um no outro, porque era com sua parceria que encontravam um motivo para sorrir e um jeito de superar, e então se entregavam aos sentimentos que sempre tentaram manter trancados, desde a primeira vez em que o leão de juba branca fora buscar o filhote na casa da doce leoa ruiva. E talvez mais para frente a situação ficaria complicada, até mesmo perigosa, e todo aquele mundo jogasse pedras ao redor deles, mas por enquanto não queriam saber disso, por um tempo todas as complicações ficavam do lado de fora da porta, agora só o que procuravam era uma pontinha de felicidade.

 


End file.
